H
H is the leader of Paradonix, and the leader of the Isles Rebellion. Due to certain circumstances, he has not revealed his name, and goes by the alias of "H". He is the one behind the mass experimentation and massacre of thousands of children. He will seemingly stop at nothing to get what he wants, and kill anybody who gets in his way. Appearance H's appearance is vastly different than those who are part of Paradonix. Despite being in his mid-thirties, H seems rather youthful, however, most that see him will either cower in fear, or run away. He has pale skin, and medium length black hair. In a experiment on himself, he accidentally gave himself a Glasgow Smile. This started his "reign of terror". The wound made him appear to be always smiling, and mixed with his insomniac eyes, he gives off the aura of a madman-which is true. Since H suffers from insomnia, he has large, dark circles around his eyes. His eyes are red, and give off a light glow, and are often described as "full of insanity", or "deep, bottomless hole of blood". These red eyes usually intimidate anyone who tries to defy him- either that, or he kills them. As for clothes, unlike the scientists of Paradonix, H does not wear a lab coat. Instead, he seems to wear casual clothing. His attire usually consists of a elbow length, rough black shirt. He said that his shirt was once a child's skin, dyed. However it is speculated that he is only trying to scare people. But, with his personality, most do believe what he says, and try not to anger him. He wears light, grey polyester sweatpants, and black lace-up boots. Despite seemingly not being armed, H indeed has one weapon on him- a sharp kitchen knife. The knife is usually adorned by a sticky red substance-blood. Despite wanting to create perfect magical prodigies, H kills most of his new "shipments" the day they arrive. This leads to his clothes also becoming red, as he "enjoys hearing their dying screams". Personality In every single way, H's personality can be singled into two words- sadistic and insane. He enjoys hearing painful screams, and loves the splatter of blood on the walls. H often kills those who he thinks are useless to him- including scientists alike. This was shown when he ordered an assassination on Setsuna Yukimura, and was reluctant to neutralize it. His sadistic ways are often described as the very utmost limit of sadism. He says he dislikes death because it makes his victims escape a "painful, bloody torture". When he does have time, he often goes and kills experiments for fun, and if anyone interferes, he would kill them as well. His killing tendencies often make scientists either go mad, or question their reason for being there. However, the there are exceptions, like Setsuna. She had been tricked into joining Paradonix, and had never questioned her reason for being there. This led to H's frustration, as he liked to be feared, yet Setsuna did not fear him. This shows H's love of dominance. He loves being seen as the fierce, scary one. His way of thinking revolves around those who are useless and inferior- experiments and other people, and those who are dominant- himself. History Synopsis |-| Synopsis Magic and Abilities